<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Karaoke Night by Banana_the_Bard</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24730261">Karaoke Night</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Banana_the_Bard/pseuds/Banana_the_Bard'>Banana_the_Bard</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AKA: The He-Man Song, F/F, F/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Song: What's Up (4 Non Blondes), circa 2020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 02:36:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,673</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24730261</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Banana_the_Bard/pseuds/Banana_the_Bard</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Etheria's Hottest Club is called 'The Trouble Trove'.<br/>Owned and Operated by the Fabulous and Magnanimous Double Trouble, this club asks the question "How much can I sass royalty before they have me executed?"<br/>This place has everything, Princesses, Cat people, A hot guy with his abs out, all you can drink margaritas, and an incredibly expensive top of the line Karaoke machine that plays all the hits from across the Galaxy.<br/>If you feel like singing your heart out, or just getting drunk and laughing at strangers, Friday night means Karaoke Night at 'The Trouble Trove'.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Mermista/Sea Hawk (She-Ra), Netossa/Spinnerella (She-Ra), Perfuma/Scorpia (She-Ra)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Karaoke Night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For the full experience, Listen to this https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=B6GdsRIbTSk, You'll know when.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Friday night at the underwater bar beneath Seaworthy meant Karaoke Night. At least it did now. They were trying something different.</p><p>The dimly lit room was scarcely populated though. Since the bars’ untimely destruction at the hands of Princess Mermista, who graciously paid for the damages and refurbishment, the venue had gone legitimate, and ran off all the pirates and slavers.</p><p>Now it was a cozy lounge, with a live band, for the discerning gentlefolk, and, on special occasions, the discerning princess and friends that looked to relax.</p><p>Small as the crowd was it, was no less lively. Mostly it was made of of members of the Princess Alliance. At one booth sat Princess Perfuma trying and failing to teaching Scorpia how to make origami with their napkins, dew to anatomical problems.</p><p>At another was Princesses Spinnerella, Netossa, Mermista and the (Former, I promise) Pirate Seahawk, his foot up on the table, fist in the air as he recounted a harrowing tale that only Spinnerella seemed to be enjoying.</p><p>There but in the booth up against the window to the sea floor sat, in a booth forever reserved for them if requested, were the so called ‘Best Friend Squad’ Queen Glimmer, Bow, Catra, and Adora, dressed down and enjoying some much needed RnR.</p><p>“You know, I was skeptical about this place,” said Adora, “But I gotta say, Double Trouble really knows how to sell the atmosphere. You almost forget about the crushing weight of the ocean right outside the window.”</p><p>“I know!” added Bow, “And look at these coral shaped lamps!” He pointed out, and as he said there was a warmly glowing lamp in the middle of their table that was in the shape of a stalk of coral. “So fancy!”</p><p>“And the bartender is dressed like a Mermaid!” said Glimmer.</p><p>“No, I think he’s actually a mermaid.” said Adora, “Or, maybe a snake man? Definitely something with scales and a tale. What do you think Catra?…Catra?”</p><p>Adora turned to see her girlfriend was Looking nervous as her eyes darted around the room. Only after a long pause did she realize she was being addressed, “Hum, What? Oh yeah this place is great.” she said quickly.</p><p>Catra then swiftly snatched a menu up from the table and flipped it up to obscure her completely. “You think we can order Fish and Chips? I heard there was a thing called fish and chips and I wanna try it? Can we order some?”</p><p>She looked up to see in no particular order, her friends looking at her confused at slightly amused.</p><p>“I mean, you know,” Catra began, “For the table. Stop looking at me like that.”</p><p>Mercifully, the scene was interrupted by the lights of the lounge dimming even further.</p><p>Unseen musicians began to play, starting low then quickly swelling into a jazzy fanfare. Smoke billowed from the stage and the audience, few that they were began to cheer.</p><p>A single spotlight lit the stage and there stood the owner themself, Double Trouble.  A microphone rose from the stage to meet them.</p><p>“Ladies and Gentlemen. Everything in between and yet unseen,” said Double Trouble, “Welcome to The Trouble Trove! Where the drinks are doubled and you can get into a little trouble, so long as it’s the fun kind.” They winked at the audience who responded with applause.</p><p>“I’ll give them this,” said Catra “Double Trouble knows how to brand.”</p><p>The applause continued and Double Trouble basked in it until it subsided, “Mmm, yes my darlings I live for the applause. But tonight isn’t about me.”</p><p>There were a few sounds of dejection from the audience.</p><p>“I know. Tragic. But the stage is a big place, too big for just one being like myself, although, I do look so good on it.” Double Trouble struck a pose and was met with a few woos this time.</p><p>“No no no,” they continued “Tonight is all about you, for tonight is Karaoke night!”</p><p>“Wooo!” Glimmer was the most excited for this, she had always wanted to go out with some friends to karaoke. But what with Bow being her only friend and his crippling stage fright, it just never happened. And, you know, there was a war.</p><p>Double Trouble descended from the stage and a duteous stagehand began setting up the equipment, including a very expensive (thanks again Mermista) hollow projector which could turn the stage into any environment the imagination could conjure.</p><p>“Now, my darlings who would like to be the first to let their voices be heard tonight.”</p><p>At this, the audience began to quiet down.</p><p>“Aww, no fun!” Double Trouble pouted theatrically “Don’t be scared, we don’t judge anybody here.” they then tapped their chin “Well, not out loud at least”</p><p>Double Trouble scanned the audience as they chuckled at their one-liner. Their eyes finally fell on a familiar pair of pointy ears sticking out from behind a menu.</p><p>“Oh! oh oh oh, who is this I spy all they way by the window?” they snapped their fingers and suddenly a spotlight was shining down on Catra’s head.</p><p>She peaked out from behind her shield “Shit.”</p><p>Double Trouble skipped their way up to the table the four friends were occupying and sat on it. “Well well, my eyes don’t deceive me, it’s the kitten herself. Out for a double date? I like you’re style.”</p><p>Catra sighed, “Hi DT.”</p><p>Double Trouble  smiled playfully, “Well I think we’ve got our first lucky singer!”</p><p>The blood drained from Catra’s face, “I…” She looked around at everyone, “I don’t sing.”</p><p>“Oh no fun! Come on kitten, I know you got a voice of gold hidden under all that purring.” said the changeling. They turned the microphone to her.</p><p>Catra looked to her comrades but found no help. Each of them started banging on the table, “Do it! Do it! Do it!” they chanted . Catra’s eyes finally fell on Adora. She paused her chanting for a moment to give Catra and wink and a thumbs up. Honestly, a wink and a thumbs up from Adora could give the confidence to do anything.</p><p>Even so, Catra sighed again, “Fine.” The audience cheered and Double Trouble hopped up and down. They linked arms with Catra as she got up and began to lead her to the stage.</p><p>“Give it up for our first singer tonight, folks! I’ve got the perfect song in mind for you, kitten.”</p><p>“Wait, I thought we picked our own songs?” said Catra, her nervousness mounting back up.</p><p>“Normally yes, but you’re a special case, kitten.”</p><p>Catra looked back for help one last time, but found only cheering. And Scorpia, who attempted to give Catra a thumbs up but failed dew to anatomical reasons.</p><p>She and Double Trouble made their way on stage, where the stagehand had finished his set up and slinked away backstage.</p><p>Just before Catra was handed the microphone, the changeling MC covered it for a second, “Just follow the words on the screen and if you mess up, lean into it.” They said “And always remember, sing from the diaphragm, and the heart, but really mostly the diaphragm. And if all else fails, imagine you’re naked, that always works for me.”</p><p>But Double Trouble still saw a look of apprehension on her face.</p><p>“Listen Catra, don’t think about singing to all those people. Just think about one, pick someone in the audience and sing to them.”</p><p>They winked and patted her on the upper arm, “You’re gonna do great, kitten.” and with that, they whisked themselves away to sit in their personal booth, (closest to the bar of course), and Catra was alone on stage.</p><p>Catra looked out on the audience, which was partly obscured by the lights on the stage, but still she could see Adora, who’s gold hair stood out in the dark.</p><p>The expensive hollow projector sprang to life and Catra watched as it turned the stage into a technicolor nightmare, in Catra’s opinion. The curtain turned into a rainbow wave with twinkling lights and the stage floor took on a gold diamond pattern.</p><p>Her eyes then refocused on Adora, who smiled and waved back.</p><p>‘Sing to one person.’ she repeated in her head. ‘ok.’</p><p>The name of the song floated down, projected on thin air.</p><p>‘Well, at least I know the words.’ thought Catra.</p><p>The music opened with the sounds of an acoustic guitar, playing the medley slowly, its only accompaniment a bass just on the edge of hearing. Soon after an electric guitar joined in to reinforce the medley, followed closely by light drums, and the music began to swell.</p><p>“Oh, I love this song!” said Perfuma, leaning into Scorpia, who responded with a gentle claw around her shoulder.</p><p>The lyrics fell before Catra’s eyes and she looked out to Adora, gave herself an inward push. ‘I’m gonna do it. I’m gonna DO IT!.’</p><p>“Twenty-five years, / And my life is still, / Trying to get up that, / Great big hill of hope,” Catra’s voice came out uneven at first, but as the music went on, her body began to sway to the rhythm, and her voice followed after. “For a destination.”</p><p>there were a few woos from the audience, two of which definitely came from Scorpia and Seahawk.</p><p>“I realized quickly / when I knew I should, / That the world was made up of a / brotherhood of man,” Catra was fully getting into it now, and much to her own surprise, she wasn’t half bad at this. “For whatever that means.”</p><p>Now came the chorus and Catra put her full body into it, clutching her hand to her chest and closing her eyes. She already knew the words, now she was gonna take DT’s advice and feel the song.</p><p>“And so I cry sometimes / When I’m lying in bed just to get it all out / What’s in my head.” She shook her head as emphasis, and her voice grew as the chorus mounted. “And I, I am feeling a little peculiar.”</p><p>“And so I wake in the morning / And I step outside / And I take a deep breath and I get real high.” Catra pointed to the ceiling. “ And I scream from the top of my lungs / What’s going on?”</p><p>Catra’s voice raised with the song as she belted out the chorus. No longer afraid, there was no audience, just her and one blonde. “I said hey! / What’s going on?”</p><p>Bow and Glimmer were now arms over each other’s shoulders, hands in the air, swaying back and forth to the rhythm</p><p>“Hey yeah yeah! / yeahyeah, hey yeah yeah! / I said hey! / What’s going on!”</p><p>As the bridge began a series of ‘ooh’s began to float down from the sealing, but Catra instead let the music play on without her and looked out to the audience. People actually clapped a bit. True they were all members of the Princess alliance and technically her friends but it was nice to be appreciated.</p><p>Her eye’s then settled on one person in particular. Adora, sitting leaning forward, head in her hands, staring at Catra with a dreamy expression in her eyes.</p><p>“You!” Catra pointed at Adora with a smile on her face, “Get up here!”</p><p>“What! No!” Adora’s dreamy expression few away. She was now shouting over the music to be heard.</p><p>“Oh yes! If I must be embarrassed, you will be embarrassed with me. That’s the girlfriend’s rules.”</p><p>Now it was adoras turn to be sheepish, but the resounding chorus of “Do It, Do It, Do It,” batted that away and she stood up “Fine!” she said, marching to the stage!</p><p>After all, She Ra must show courage in all settings, including revelry.</p><p>Adora strode on stage and stopped inches from Catra, who had the mic. Just as the lyrics started up again they both realized how close they were to each other. They had to be almost touching to use the mic at the same time.</p><p>Now they were no strangers to being close to each other, but never in front of so many people. Even if they were all friends, the situation gave Adora  butterflies.</p><p>Still, she soldiered on and picked up the song.</p><p>“And I try!” sang Adora, maybe a bit too loudly. “Oh my god / Do I try! / I try all the time, / In this institution!”</p><p>“And she prays.” sang Catra.</p><p>“Oh my god do I pray! / I pray every single day! “ Adora threw her fist in the air, For REVOLUTION!” she belted.</p><p>Adora got some woohs for that from the audience, which helped her butterflies. She put her arm down and turned to Catra, now staring into her eyes as she sang.</p><p>“And so I cry sometimes, / When I’m lying in bed, / Just to get it all out, / What’s in my head.” Glimmer and Bow watched as the pair of singers began to sing with each other, not breaking eye contact even to read the lyrics. “And I, I am feeling a little peculiar.”</p><p>“ And so I wake in the morning, / And I step outside, / And I take a deep breath, / and I get real high.” Now both were singing duets, prompting considerable cheer. “And I scream from the top of my lungs, / What’s going on!?”</p><p>On stage the audience melted away for Adora and Catra.</p><p>They were singing to each other, now.</p><p>“And I say, hey yeah yeah! / yeahyeah, hey yeah yeah!” They shouted to the sealing, Adora singing low and Catra singing high, harmonizing on each word. “I say hey, / What’s going on!?”</p><p>“And I say hey yeah yeah! / yeahyeah, hey yeah yeah!” The empty world began to spin around them and they emphasized every word, their eye contact never breaking. “I say hey, / What’s going on!?”</p><p>As the music recording brought in some back up singers for the pair they decided to go all out for this last big part. They threw their arms up and raised their voices, it didn’t matter anymore if they sounded bad to the audience, this wasn’t about them. However, incidentally, they did not sound bad to the audience.</p><p>“And I say, hey hey hey hey, / I said hey, what’s going on!? / And I say, hey hey hey hey / I said hey, what’s going on?”</p><p>When they finished the final note, they both leaned into each other, connecting at the forehead, the mic between them as they sang in harmony.</p><p>By this point the only lyrics on the projection were ‘ooh’s again, and the lightness of the lyric became a soothing sound for the audience.</p><p>Glimmer and Bow watch and smile at their friends’ affection. Glimmer rested her head on Bow’s shoulder and he pulled her in to rest his head on the top of hers. They listened in a state of contentment as the song began to wind down.</p><p>As the other instruments faded out of the music, only the acoustic guitar remained.</p><p>“ Twenty-five years, / And my life is still, / Trying to get up that great big hill of hope,” Adora picked up the final verse, content to just have Catra’s blue and yellow eyes this close to her’s, “For a destination”</p><p>Adora held the final note for a moment, then the song ended and the audience cheered to the two singers.</p><p>The audience clapped and watched as the two still maintained eye contact. They whispered to each other just out of reach for the mic to pick up, but they looked whatever they were talking about, they smiled and at each other.</p><p>Then, the first of many exciting moments had that night, Adora pulled Catra in around the waist and kissed right on stage.</p><p>The Cheers of the audience erupted with a few ooh’s thrown in for spice.</p><p>At their table, closest to the bar, Double Trouble was sniffing back tears. The hand of the bartender came to them, offering a handkerchief.</p><p>“Thank you Allen,” The Changeling sniffed, “You were recording that right?”</p><p>“Uhh, yeah boss.” said Allen.</p><p>Double Trouble sniffled once more ab began to dab at their eyes, careful not to smudge their makeup. “Excellent.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>After this<br/>Bow sang ‘Kiss from a Rose by Seal’,<br/>Glimmer sang Cherry Bomb,<br/>Perfuma sang Lose Yourself,<br/>Mermista sang Killing in the name of,<br/>Seahawk sang Juke Box Hero,<br/>Scorpia made them weep with Somewhere over the Rainbow,<br/>Double Trouble got in on it with People Like Us,<br/>And Adora finished off the night with Don’t Stop Believing, as is Karaoke law</p><p>The goal of this fic was to merge the meme song with She-Ra, becasue memes but also What's Up is a great song that fits with Catra and Adora pretty well in my opinion.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>